The Commando App
by bionicdemigodanimatronic
Summary: What happens when Chase (Spike) and Kate (Spikette) meet up again? Rated T for a subtle lemon just in case lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to so please not too much hate. Also I write these at 2:00 am so pardon me if my grammar's not that good. This is a Lab Rats sort-of lemon fanfic between Chase and Kate, who appeared in Season 4, Episode 10 as "Spikette", a counterpart of Chase's commando app, Spike. They have been my OTP for as long as I can remember so if you don't like lemons then don't read haha. Thanks and peace out! PS I do not own any of these characters or this plot, all credit goes to Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore.**

Chase's POV

Leo: (Laughing) "I can't believe Spike showed up _again!_ Pretty soon he's gonna show up more than you do, Chase."

Me: "Haha, real funny. You know, one of these days, we're going to have to learn how to control him so he doesn't cause anymore damage!"

Bree: "We? Sorry buddy, this sounds like a problem for you and your counterpart to find out."

Adam: "Um, Bree, I think it's pronounced counter _top."_ He chuckled. "I swear you don't know anything!" Bree rolled her eyes.

Leo: "Speaking of which, Chase, have you talked to Kate at all lately?"

Me: "No. I was going to, but she pretty much destroyed my eardrums with her sonic scream the last time I tried to apologize for using her as a human guinea pig, so I think I'll pass."

Adam: "Yeah, and don't you think they would be dangerous together? I mean, last time, they tried to rip of my not left foot!" (Season 1 reference lol) His comment made me cringe. Together? I hated when people said that about me and Kate. It makes me fall in love with her all over again!

Me: "You know what? As much as I'd hate to be deaf my whole life, I love seeing Adam scared of me. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Third Person's POV

Things have really upgraded for the bionic kids at the academy. Mr. Davenport (I don't like using his other name "Big D" and it's obvious why) even gave every single of the 100 students their very own room! Chase got into the hydroloop and went across the other side of the island to Kate's room. He opened the door to her room.

Chase: "Hello? Is anybody in here?" He looked around her room, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open. He tried to get out, but it was too late.

Kate: "CHASE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She screamed. Chase covered his eyes.

Chase: "I'm so sorry Kate! I-I was trying to come talk to you! I had no idea you were in the shower, I swear."

Kate: "WELL HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING? GOD!" She sighed while she scrambled to find some clothes, before realizing that the only clothes that she had were in the laundry and she forgot to go get them.

Chase: "Kate, I'm so sorry. Can I at least get you a towel?" He asked, uncovering his eyes.

Kate: "COVER YOUR EYES AGAIN!" She yelled. He quickly obeyed.

Chase: "Right, sorry."

Kate: "And no, you can't get me a towel because they're in the laundry. Along with my clothes!"

Chase: "Wow, you really did not think this through!" He said, then quickly wincing.

Kate: "For your information, I was going to have Jenny get them for me, but now you're here!"

Chase: "Then I'll just leave-" He started, but then heard a knock on the door.

Jenny: "Kate, I'm here! I have your stuff"

Kate: "It's Jenny! Hide!" Chase dove under the bed. Kate poked her head through the door, just enough so that her head poked through, but just so little so that Jenny couldn't see her naked.

Jenny: "Did I hear you talking to someone?" She asked.

Kate: "What? No, I wasn't talking to anyone!" She giggled. Thanks for the stuff!" She smiled.

Jenny: "But-"

Kate: "Buh-bye now!" She said before closing the door in her face. Chase crawled out from under the bed as Kate wrapped her towel around her.

Chase: "Harsh" He chuckled. Kate rolled her eyes.

Kate: "I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you" She did an annoyed laugh.

Chase: "Kate, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do-anything at all.." Chase told her. She smiled seductively.

Kate: "Well, there is one thing...I just don't know how you'd feel about it…" She giggled. Now it was his turn to return the smile.

Chase: "Oh, I think I'd feel just fine about it." He chuckled. He leaned in and locked his lips with hers. At first, the kiss was just sweet and simple, but deep down, they both knew that they wanted more. Kate pushed her tongue up against Chase's lips, and he allowed it to enter. Pretty soon, It was a night to remember.

He woke up the next morning with confusion as to why he was in a capsule-bed (Mr. Davenport wanted to make the students more comfortable by giving them a capsule bed #howconvienient, but Adam, Bree, and Chase still have a regular one) then all of the thoughts from the previous night started flowing back in his head and he fell back asleep, with a naked Kate snuggled up next to him.

Bree was the first one to notice that Chase wasn't in his capsule.

Bree: "Adam, Leo, wake up!" She yelled.

Leo looked at her.

Leo: "Woman, I'm already awake. Can't you see I'm trying to play video games?" He sighed.

Bree: "Chase is missing. I'll get Mr. Davenport." She said before super speeding to Mr. Davenport's room and pulling him out of bed. Leo shrieked at his leopard-print silk pajamas. Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes.

Mr. Davenport: What on Earth was so important that you had to yank me out of bed for?

Bree: "Chase is missing." 

Mr. Davenport: "What? Where was the last place you saw him?"

Leo: "I got it! It was when he was on his way to Kate's!"

Bree: "On it." She said. She super speeded to Kate's room, but quickly ran back.

Leo: That was fast. I'm guessing you didn't find him?"

Bree: "Oh I found him alright, but I think Mr. Davenport should take a look."

Mr. Davenport: "Okay…"

He screamed, waking up Chase and Kate. Kate quickly pulled the covers above her chest.

Kate: "Mr. Davenport?" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Bree: "I think he's here because you're in bed with Chase…" she laughed.

Chase: "Mr. Davenport, I can explain." He said before Mr. Davenport ordered Bree to super speed him back to their room. She grabbed him, but quickly retreated.

Bree: "Oh God he's naked."

Mr. Davenport: (Yelling) "Just DO IT!" Bree made a disgusted look before agreeing and super speeding him back. When he got there, Leo laughed out loud. Adam was awake too now.

Adam: "Looks like you had a busy night"


	2. Chapter 2

**Witchkitty-I love this story I love Chase and Kate together. Could you do more stories like this one? I just love it.**

 **A/N Thanks Witchkitty! In return, I'll add more to the story! :D!**

Chapter 2: What Were You Thinking?

"Chase, what were you thinking?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase went over to his capsule.

"Hold on. I'd feel a lot better if I had clothes on…" He said as he changed into his mentor suit (I know he's not a mentor anymore but this story takes place before The Vanishing)

"She's a student, Chase!" Bree exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? And what was Sebastian?" Chase asked her.

"I didn't sleep with him!" She yelled. Leo looked at her smugly. "Okay fine, maybe once!" She rolled her eyes.

"Or twice" Leo smiled.

"Shut it!" Bree screamed at him.

"Wait you slept with Sebastian?" Adam asked.

"Irrelevant!" Bree screamed again.

"We'll talk later Bree." Mr. Davenport said sternly. "But Chase, why did you do it? How did it happen?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase sat down.

"Well, I was on my way to go apologize-" Just then, Douglas burst into the room.

"Chase, what were you thinking?" Douglas yelled.

"How could you possibly know that I slept with Kate?" Chase groaned.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KATE?" Douglas screamed. "I WAS JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!"

"And so then she said 'I just don't know how you'd feel about it' and that's pretty much it. Douglas, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Looking at last night's security footage." Douglas said while laughing hysterically. "Donnie, I know you don't want me to laugh but I'm just so proud of my boy! He's actually before Adam!"

"I know, it's awful!" Adam groaned.

"Wait you have security footage of THE WHOLE NIGHT?" Chase yelled, then bolted for the tablet. He grabbed it with one tug and looked down at the footage from Kate's bedroom.

"Chase, give it to me" Mr. Davenport told him. He took it from Chase and watched the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FRIKIN 200 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here's a new chapter but before you read I want to tell you about my other story. Out of all of the 200 of you (I said to many of's) some of you have got to be FNAF lovers. So, please read my other story because it has like 30 views. I would also like to thank Dirtkid123 and vampiregal007 for favoriting this story (favoriting is a word, right?) Anyways, LET US BEGIN!**

Chase's POV

"You excited for your talk with Mr. Davenport?" Leo asked.

"Of course" I answered sarcastically.

"It's not Mr. Davenport you'll be talking to" A familiar voice said.

"Tasha?" I exclaimed. No way.

"Donald told me you got in trouble today, but he didn't say why. Care to tell me?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah Chase." Leo giggled. "Tell 'er" He cracked. I glared at him.

"It's uh-really awkward for me to tell you, but...okay." I sighed. "So, one day, Douglas was scanning the bionic kids for hidden abilities when he found out that someone else had the commando app."

"Let me guess-you got in a fight with them?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, they uh..." Leo laughed. "Wrestled" He squeaked before he burst out laughing. I elbowed him. Really hard.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"No, we didn't get into a fight. I thought it was going to be a guy, but it turned out to be a girl, and I wanted to use her to see what my commando app really looked like, since I can never remember what happens, but then it glitched like crazy and she almost destroyed the whole academy!"

"I don't understand why Donald wanted me to talk to you about this. I barely know anything about that place!" She laughed.

"That's not all" Leo chirped.

"Leo, I'm going to strangle you" I told him. He put his hands up in a goofy surrender.

"As I was saying, I tried apologizing but it didn't work. So I went up to her room to try to apologize again and it turns out she was in the shower so blah blah blah she was naked"

"And blah blah blah they had sex" Leo laughed.

"Leo!" I yelled before chasing after him. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You what?!" Tasha exclaimed. "Chase, I'm-I'm, well I have a mix of emotions, actually. First of all, I'm very proud of you. And secondly, what were you thinking? Isn't she like, a student or something?" She yelled. I lowered my head. She patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry. What's her name?"

"Kate. She's beautiful. Well, when she's not Spikette." I shrugged. Tasha looked confused. "Don't ask" I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER I'M SO SORRY! I had so much crap going on. But, I'm back! Thank you for almost 600 views! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that sadly, the next chapter will be my last chapter until I find a way to continue the story. The good news is that I'm leaving it up to YOU GUYS to input how the story's going to end. I will try to include everybody's ending by the next few days, so make sure to review what you want to see and I will be sure to include your name above the ending! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5-Last Chapter!

**Okay so I got a private message from someone (not gonna reveal who it was) that she should be pregnant. For those of you who read my other stories, you'll know that I'm already doing a pregnant fic (Vixey's preggers :D). But that's okay, I'm fine with doing another one! It pains me so much to say this, but after this chapter, I am going to hover my mouse away from the 'In-Progress' button and click the 'Completed' button. I am so sorry! I have no idea where to go with this story! But, on an unrelated note, 840 views? THAT'S ALMOST 1000 people which is ?% of the world (I tried doing it on the calculator but it noped). On the bright side, this is going to be a longer chapter. I might come back to this fic if I'm really bored or something and add little stuff, but outside of that I think I'm pretty much done. Seriously, there is a lump in my throat when I say this. I mean, you guys act like FANS! I've never been so popular because, the truth is, I'm kind of an outcast and I don't fit in so this means the world to me (why I'm telling you my life story, I do not know :P)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the LAST chapter ):**

 **NOBODY IN PARTICULAR'S POV**

"Chase, Tasha, can you come here a minute?" Douglas called, staring dumbfounded at his computer.

"Hold on-I'll be right there" Chase called from the training area, where he and Kate were making out.

"Want me to come get you?" Douglas asked. He sounded angry at Chase.

"NO! I'm good, really." Chase stumbled, as Kate was in her bra and his shirt was off.

"Hurry, go!" Kate urged him. She giggled as he quickly pulled on his shirt. He went out to Douglas, and Tasha was already there, crying tears of joy.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You tell me. That night, you know, when the *ahem* incident happened?"

"…yeah" Chase answered.

"Well, I don't suppose you…covered up." Douglas said. It took Chase a while to process what he was hinting at, but he got it.

"No…"

"Yes!" Tasha exclaimed. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"How did you know this?" I asked, my face in my hands.

"Was doing a full-body scan on the students today and unless Kate ate a baby, there was something in her stomach." Douglas said coldly.

"Oh my God." I said, face still in my palms.

"Hey, 'oh my God' what?" Kate asked. "Chase, what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant!" Tasha blurted.

"Subtle" Douglas said.

"Sorry" Tasha replied.

"Wait-what?" Kate asked. "I'm pretty sure I would know if I was-"

"Douglas did a full body scan on your body today. Trust me, you're pregnant." Chase interrupted.

 **FEW HOURS LATER (CHASE VISITS LEO)**

"Leo?" Chase called.

"Sup my nig-"

"KATE IS PREGNANT!"

"Yeah right." He scoffed. I was hyperventilating like crazy.

"Woah, dude, are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes! I said.

 **LE TIME SKIP (9 MONTHS)**

"AGHH!" Kate screamed as she felt a plummet in her stomach.

"Kate!" Chase yelled. "Your water just broke!"

"NO, REALLY?" She screamed sarcastically.

"Okay, we need to get to the hospital. Fast.

About 20 minutes later, Chase is pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"First baby?" A man with two kids, a daughter and a son (who looked like twins) said.

"Yeah…" Chase said.

"Not easy, is it?" He smiled.

"Not at all! I just wish I could be in there, but I'll probably faint…"

"Wow, you're smart! I wish I would have thought of that when these two were born!" The man chuckled.

"Daddy, you fainted?" The little girl asked.

"Duh. Babies are ugly." The boy said, not looking up from the block tower he was building. The man chuckled and then sighed.

"At least you're not having two, right?" The man chuckled.

"You're not even supposed to be having one!" Said a familiar voice, who Chase suddenly realized he never told that Kate was pregnant. It was Mr. Davenport.

"I'm sorry, Chase." Tasha said. "I was on the phone with him a few days ago to check on his year-long visit to China (A/N so it makes sense that he didn't know for so long) and it just slipped out. Next thing I knew, phone hit the floor, tires squealing-"

"Chase, how could you not tell me this?" Mr. Davenport interrupted.

"I was planning on telling you when you got back…" Chase said. Before he could finish, the doctor opened the door.

"She's ready!"

Chase ran in the door and his heart melted when he saw his new-um…

"What's the gender?' He asked the doctor. The doctor told him.

Son. His new son.

 **A/N Bye-bye guys! Be sure to read my other fic! I love you all!**


End file.
